Episode 53 - Lalala☆★Rival
is the 53rd episode of the Aikatsu! TV Anime series and the 3rd episode of it's , this episode was aired on October 17, 2013.All information on this page is taken from Aikatsu! Wiki.''' The scenario was written by Natsuko Takahashi and Nobuhiro Kondō did the storyboard. Yasuhiro Minami directed the episode while the animation directed by Hiromi Suzuki, Tomoko Tanaka, Kazuya Saitō, and Yumi Nakamura. Synopsis Seira Otoshiro and Kī Saegusa search more information of their rival, Ichigo. While Ichigo tries to find out more about Seira. Summary Ichigo, Aoi, and Ran are discussing Seira with each other as they re-watch her performance. They comment that she is a tough rival who makes everything she does seem so effortless. Especially since she's new and already popular. Seira and Ki are shown to be doing the same thing in town. Watching Ichigo's performance from the day before. When they get back to the office Ki decides to do some research on Ichigo and Seira mentions that she seems really perky that day. Ki seems surprised to find out that Ichigo has achieved a lot, but Seira isn't and claims that she managed to perform the Constellation Appeal pretty easily, and she also did a special appeal during her first performance too. However, Ki decides that she wants to do more research to find out what Ichigo was doing over in America, and also why she went there. They assume it to be important and to her surprise, the computer gives up on her. It found a lot of articles but it's too difficult to pick out the truths from them. Ki reads that she jumped through a hoop at the circus, was the star on top of the Christmas tree, and also rode on an Orca's back. Seira considers this useless and asks if Ichigo only spent the entire year goofing off. But Ki instead suggests that they should do some more investigation before assuming anything. With that agreed, Seira heads over to find Ichigo's home as Ki stays back to look up more information. However, she gives her an ear piece in order to keep in touch with her. At her home, Ichigo is eating a lot of food with Ringo and Raichi. They comment on how much it is, but she claims she is only eating so much because it's been a year since she last had any of her mothers cooking. Ringo feels as though Ichigo has become more mature since then and Raichi fills Ichigo in about a new cafe that appeared nearby. Ichigo wants to check it out since Raichi mentioned having caught the scent of an idol, but only after they eat more... They heard over to the cafe and Raichi is still able to detect the scent. But he doesn't know who or what it is. A woman brings them their parfaits and Ichigo comments on how nice the womans voice sounds. She is flattered when the woman reveals she knows who she is, because her youngest daughter is a fan of theirs. They bring the girl out, who is introduced as Noel and it's mentioned that her class is next to Raichi's and they learn that this is Seira's family! They ask Noel to tell them about Seira, so she begins by describing how talented she is with instruments and absolute pitch. Which means she can determine what note any sound is just by hearing it once. They mention that she must really love Seira, and speaking of, she has just come to Ichigo's home. Seira decides to ask for a bento while asking information about Ichigo in a nonchalant manner. She heads inside, then asks Ringo to know more about Ichigo. Ringo seems to know her already and reveals that she saw her performance. This makes Seira happy as she compliments how wonderful she was, and she sits down to wait for the bento. Ringo apologizes for the fact that Ichigo isn't there, then offers Seira some soup to go with the bento. As she is eating and comments on how well the rice is, Ringo explains how rice has many types and also mentions that Ichigo is able to tell them just by which one she eats. This causes Seira to realize how it's like her ability to use Absolute Pitch, then she decides she may want to learn Absolute Taste too! Two older women suddenly walk in and mention that they heard Ichigo has come aong. They were hoping to have Ichigo sign an autograph but are disappointed to learn that she had stepped out for a bit. The one woman then happens to recognize Seira. Meanwhile, back at the Otoshiro house hold, Ichigo has signed one for Noel. Raichi mentions that he would like one from Seira, but Noelle isn't sure if she has one yet. She goes on to mention that Seira is really shy, but Ichigo is sure she has gived autographs before. As luck would have it, she is right and Seira was asked to give the two women her autograph. They soon leave and Ringo promises to tell Ichigo when she returns. Seira then takes her leave and resumes discussing with Ki about her. She has learned a lot about Ichigo and she realizes that she may be a force to be reckoned with. But Seira is looking forward to it... At the Hoshimiya home, Raichi and Ichigo are disappointed that they had missed Seira. When Ringo informs her Seira wishes to learn Absolute Taste like she is, Ichigo decides she should learn Absolute Pitch also. Though Raichi thinks it may be too hard for her. That night, Ichigo reveals everything that she learned to Aoi and Ran. She wants to sing with Seira some day and she tells Aoi and Ran that they have to keep trying their best. The next morning, Ichigo is called into Orihime's office so that she can discuss the upcoming Swing Idol Live, being held at Dream Academy. Ichigo was asked to participate, and she instantly agrees upon learning that Seira was entering too. Orihime mentions that she will have to wear the Swing Rock Coord though and asks if she is okay with this, which she totally is! Come the day of the live, Ichigo runs into Seira and Ki. They welcome her to the academy, but remain curious when Ichigo reveals she had actually been there a few days ago. She changes the subject instead by mentioning how happy she is to see them again though, and they share the feelings. It's then a man comes by to ask them what kind of performance they plan to put on that day. Both girls answer that they want to bring smiles to the audience faces. A while later, Noel happens to find Ichigo practicing for her performance. She came to cheer her on, then Ichigo asks Noel if she's already seen Seira yet. However she hasn't, and she explains that she is sure Seira is too busy for her right now. So she asks to hang out in the room for the time, and Ichigo agrees while saying "udon to nori", which sounds a lot like the English words "don't worry". This makes Noel laugh and she mentions that being with Ichigo makes her smile, as much as hearing Seira sing. She continues to explain that when she was younger she happened to be frail and sick all the time. Whenever she felt down, Seira would cheer her up. As they talk and Ichigo continues to make her laugh, they remain unaware that Seira has been standing by the door watching. Ichigo leaves the room to find Seira nearby and Seira thanks her for making Noel smile the way she did. Ichigo informs her of what Noel said and Seira admits that Noelle has only made a true smile seeing Ichigo perform on TV. She loves how Ichigo can sing with all of her heart, even when she falls down. Which is why she was thanking her, but she still does not plan to lose! With that, Seira and Ichigo change into their Swing Rock coords and get onto stage to perform and sing to "Idol Activity!". After the performance the announcer reveals that the winner is Seira. Ichigo seems upset, but she reveals to actually be in good spirits and asks Seira if she had as much fun as she did. Which surprises Seira and she asks Ki if she really won. She doesn't feel like it, because Ichigo's voice was much better then her own and shone much more brightly. But to her surprise, Ki promises to do much better and produce Seira to the top! That night Aoi and Ran congratulate Ichigo for trying her best and they mention it would be hard to beat Seira in anything dealing with rock. But she had a lot of fun and this makes them all laugh! Character Appearances *Ichigo Hoshimiya *Seira Otoshiro *Ki Saegusa *Aoi Kiriya *Ran Shibuki *Ringo Hoshimiya *Raichi Hoshimiya *Sōta Otoshiro *Takako Otoshiro *Noeru Otoshiro *Orihime Mitsuishi *Johnny Bepp Gallery Trivia *Starting this episode, the cards scene has changed the background music, which previously was Aikatsu! Music!! 01 track 32, where the music is mainly remixed massively. *This was also the first episode in which a Constellation Fever was seen. Major Events *Ichigo loses against Seira in their head to head performance duel. Animation Trivia *From this episode onward, the opening changed, where Otome's hair become slightly more detailed for few frames. References Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Season Two